


Bonded

by A_Diamond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Marriage, Shifter Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: “There’s nothing to discuss. It’s an accidental familiar bond. It can happen when things get intense between a mage and a shifter. It doesn’t mean anything.”Written as a series of drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pulling this out of the Tumblr misc since it's been growing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: discuss, wait, fade.

“It’ll fade.”

“Wait—”

“It’ll fade,” Derek growled again, back turned so all Stiles could see was the wolf pelt draped over his shoulders.

“Can we talk about this?” Despite the glowing coals in the hearth, Stiles had to wrap a quilt around his nakedness; even that didn’t ward off the chill that came more from the inside.

“There’s nothing to discuss. It’s an accidental familiar bond. It can happen when things get intense between a mage and a shifter. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“What if I want it to?”

Derek finally turned, bare beneath the fur, expression vulnerable. “Do you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: lake, ground, walk.

Derek stared across the smooth lake, trying to make his mind just as placid, but it churned with troubled thoughts and tumultuous feelings. He hadn’t meant to let his feelings for Stiles slip out into a bond when they had sex, but he did have feelings for Stiles. Though it seemed like they were reciprocated, what if that was just his bond making Stiles feel—

He tensed when Stiles walked up, not ready to talk, but Stiles just sat next to him quietly and stroked the fur along his back. The touch grounded him far better than his failed meditation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: jewel, stroll, necklace.

After Derek shifted back, he let Stiles lead him on a stroll around the lake. Stiles didn’t have a destination in mind, he just thought Derek would be more comfortable in the woods. But he did eventually have to break the silence, and not just because he was a compulsive talker.

“I meant it. If you don’t want the bond I’d never force you to stay, but I do. Want it. Want you.”

Stiles lifted his mage’s necklace over his head and its tiger’s eye jewel glowed with his pulse as he held it out. “Will you be my bondmate?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabble prompt: method, fold, answer.

Derek couldn’t find the words to answer, too many emotions caught in his chest to let his voice out. He had another way to say it, so he did: he accepted the necklace from Stiles’s trembling hands and put it on. As the metal setting warmed and pulsed against his chest, he unwrapped the pelt from his shoulders and folded it methodically, then offered it to Stiles in return.

His soul for his mate’s.

They would trade back, later; Derek needed his skin and Stiles needed his power. But the ritual would remain and keep the familiar bond from fading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: fox, river, bird.

They reconsummated their bond by the river leading from the lake to Stiles’s cottage, unwilling to wait. Derek’s pelt was soft beneath him, but Derek’s body was hard above him, all muscle and desire.

Derek had held back the first time, Stiles learned by the way he gave so freely the second. He claimed every inch of Stiles’s body: tasting his skin, biting marks along the black lines of the fox tattooed over his chest, wrapping a hand around them both to sate their need. Where Derek had been quiet before, his climactic roar shook the birds from their trees.


End file.
